(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package which is equipped with an LSI chip, a solid-state imaging element, a light receiving/emitting element or the like and is made of a resin, a method for fabricating the same, and a semiconductor device.
(b) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a typical molding of a semiconductor package has been carried out by sandwiching a leadframe having leads, dam bars that couple the leads to each other and other components between respective regions of upper and lower parts of a molding die adjacent to its die cavity, pouring a resin in the die cavity, and then curing the resin.
FIG. 9 shows a cross sectional view illustrating a conventional optical device with a semiconductor package having an overhang structure.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the optical device includes: an optical chip 101 such as a solid-state imaging element, a light receiving/emitting element or an LSI; leads 102 for sending and receiving signals between the optical chip 101 and an external device; fine metal wires 107 for connecting the optical chip 101 and the leads 102; a rectangular dished encapsulant 103 for sealing the leads 102; and a lid member 105 such as a glass window or a hologram which is attached to the top surface of the encapsulant 103. The encapsulant 103 is formed in one piece from a resin poured during molding.
The lid member 105 is attached to the top of the encapsulant 103, and the optical chip 101 is mounted at the center of the recess of the encapsulant 103. Therefore, the optical chip 101 is placed in an internal space 106 surrounded with the encapsulant 103 and the glass window 105.